Italy/Guide
|Scenario = Hostage rescue }}Italy 'is a hostage rescue map taking place in the dense urban environment of an Italian city. Overview While close-ranged weaponry remains popular by many players, snipers and ambushes are also common. Generally, the areas with the highest amounts of snipers are found in the back alleyway, far side, and the apartments while the wine cellar almost never contains players who are armed with sniper weaponry. Instead, ambushes are the main concern for players thus caution is exercised to a great extent. Due to these aspects, a variety of grenades are used for protection or to drive away and reveal aggressive opposing team members. Meanwhile, the market contains large concentrations of players because the area is nearly between the route of the house (where the hostages and the Terrorist spawn zone are located) and the only hostage rescue zone (also found in the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone). Both the house and the rescue zone can easily be camped by the terrorists while the Counter-Terrorists can also be prepared and equipped with their favorable weapons and predict where the Terrorists will run and hide. Note that the house where the hostages are located is heavily guarded nearly at all times. To breach inside, use flashbangs and smoke grenades for assistance but enemies can hide from it by taking cover, can camp close to the hostages or above the stairs, or even leave the house by jumping off the balcony and eliminating opponents from behind. Combining all of these particular events, Italy requires skill in planning, breaching, and teamwork. Failing to excel in any of these characteristics may lead to your team in being dominated by the opposing force. cs_italy.png|Counter-Strike 1.6 Version cs_italy_cz.png|Condition Zero Version cs_italy.jpg|Source version Cs italy radar.png|Global Offensive version Hot spots 'Apartments/Wine Cellar The Wine Cellar contains campers who are eager to ambush enemy players while the apartments give a combination for both snipers and surprise attacks. To protect yourself and your team, use smoke grenades to cover up your movements, flashbangs to retaliate against enemy players, and HE grenades to make eliminating the opposing force easier or for distractions. Be sure to take weapons that are suitable for close-quarter combat purposes as the apartment rooms and hallways are very small. Whenever possible, it is best to attack with multiple groups of allied team members to drive away lone opponents and make enemies back away from you. If these tactics do not work, you can retreat and allow the enemy to come closer and attack or find other routes to reach your goal. Otherwise, these strategies may help you to turn the tables. Counter-Terrorists Since the Terrorists may decide to appoint a sniper to guard the Far Side and the Back Way, it is a good idea to infiltrate through the Apartments, by jumping on some crates and barrels to reach the window. To prevent being suspected that your presence is somewhere inside the building rooms, try to walk quietly and remain hidden for a few seconds. Sometimes, enemies may not be careful in how they move and you can easily be alerted by their footsteps, thus taking them down with little difficulties. Be sure to apply silencers before entering close-ranged combat otherwise the loud gunfire may become heard by other opposing force team members. After you exit the apartments, remove any silencer from your weapons and engage the enemy, unless there are too many to handle for a lone player. In CS:GO, the M4A1-S and USP-S can increase stealth but beware of their low ammo capacity. Avoid picking fights if you do want to go alone as you will be empty before you reach the hostages. If the terrorists are alerted and they come for the hostages, simply retreat back inside as it is not recommended to jump down the apartment bridge as assailants can easily surround and shoot you down if you are retreating. Throw some grenades, suitable for your situation, to make eliminating or escape easier to complete. Incendiary Grenade in CS:GO can also harm the rushing foes and prevent further rushes, the opposing team may deploy smoke to put out the fire but this will buy the defenders some time. The Terrorists may move and guard the entrance after the Counter-Terrorists take the hostages. So, leave a member or two to cover the rescue zone with long range weapons, the team member that watching the entrance should always report to the team if the enemy team decides to move to the rescue zone, retreat if possible. Terrorists If you are armed with a sniper weapon, you can head toward to the apartments and snipe enemies at the window or defend the area by eliminating enemies at the Far Side pathway. However, be warned that the Counter-Terrorists can climb their way into the apartments with some crates and surprise you inside the small rooms or from the outside. CTs may also buy sniper rifles to counter enemies from multiple possible spots. If you suspect this, try to wait, walk quietly to ensure that you are hidden, and use a handgun or take cover. If you are lucky, an ambush could be utilized to your favor and you should be able to maintain control the apartments. Should the enemy remain persistent in overthrowing your position, try to disengage contact with the opposing force and attack from another angle. Try to call for help and throw grenades at the general direction where enemy players will use when attempting to eliminate you. Switching to a handgun can save enough time to reload or escape. If this works, you should be able to gain the upper hand and still survive. Other notes If you have been blinded by a flashbang, try to retreat or retaliate by firing your weapons at the user or throw your own flashbang to make the situation even for both players. If you are highly skilled, you may be able to take down enemies before or during the part when the blinding process takes effect. cs_italy0000 Apartment window.png cs_italy_cz0000 Apartment window.png 2014-03-10_00043.jpg cs_italy0015 Apartments.png|Apartments cs_italy_cz0017 Apartments.png 2014-03-10_00044.jpg Cs italy0016 Apartments-2nd view.png cs_italy_cz0018 Apartments-2nd view.png 2014-03-10_00045.jpg cs_italy0020 Wine Cellar.png|Wine Cellar cs_italy_cz0022 Wine Cellar.png 2014-03-10_00046.jpg cs_italy0019 Wine Cellar-2nd view.png cs_italy_cz0021 Wine Cellar-2nd view.png 2014-03-10_00047.jpg 'Far Side' This area mainly serves as an infiltration route that connects both to the Wine Cellar and the Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone if the Apartments have been compromised by enemy forces. The only major advantage is that the snipers are only present from the outside and allows players to avoid them or seek cover if they are continuously assaulted by enemy players. When this happens, team members from the opposing force will often times decide not to pursue the hiding player, due to the numerous amounts of hiding places. However, if a player has to use the far side pathway/staircase, that person should not wait too long. Exposure in this open-spaced area can lead to traversing players being fired upon by assailants. Note: The bridge that branches between the Terrorist Spawn Zone and the entrance to the Apartments can allow players to hide from underneath. However, it is not a good camping spot for long periods of time since enemies can surround and shoot at hiding players from at least three different angles. cs_italy0014 Far Side-2nd view.png|Far Side cs_italy_cz0015 Far Side-2nd view.png 2014-03-10_00048.jpg cs_italy0013 Far Side.png cs_italy_cz0014 Far Side.png 2014-03-10_00049.jpg Tip Another tactic that some Terrorist players will often implement is to jump on the barrel around the apartment catwalk, then leap to the top of the door, and hang around the top of the apartment building. This serves as good ground for snipers to watch the far side and the aforementioned catwalk. This is no longer possible in CS:GO as the barrel has been removed. cs_italy0001.png cs_italy apartment trick.png cs_italy0002.png cs_italy apartment trick 2.png cs_italy0003.png cs_italy apartment trick 3.png cs_italy0004.png cs_italy apartment trick 4.png 'Market/Long Hall/Middle' Generally speaking, these sections contain players at the beginning and the middle of the round and combat does not occur again when the hostages are being rescued, unless a Counter-Terrorist decides to go through these routes. This is one of the Conflicted areas on the Map due to close range between the Spawn Points. Smoke grenades are used repeatedly to cover up movement and set up ambushes within the smoke. HE Grenades and flashbangs can be thrown to take advantage of its properties but the disadvantages may harm your allies if adequate caution is fully executed. You could blind your team members if the flashbang was thrown improperly and the HE grenades may greatly injure or kill your allies (if friendly fire is enabled). Whenever grenades are thrown, there is very little time and space to escape due to the narrow passageways in the areas. Some players have a hard time in aiming through the items in the middle of the market and campers do not prefer to hide in the corners since they cannot escape easily if they get assaulted by enemies. Sometimes, snipers can be seen but its more than likely they will flee if they see too many opposing team members. Whenever fighting does occur in the market, it occurs very fast and players normally retreat and find another route to use if they cannot gain the upper hand or use flashbangs to quickly progress through the market and leave the area. cs_italy0000.png Cs italy cz0000.png cs_italy first-person view.png cs_italy0003 Market.png cs_italy_cz0004 Market.png 2014-03-10_00050.jpg cs_italy0004 Market.png cs_italy_cz0005 Market.png 2014-03-10_00051.jpg The long hall is one of most heavily guarded Terrorist sniper areas in the entire map. Be sure to throw smoke grenades to make it harder for enemy snipers to predict your movements as flashbangs and HE grenades are not very effective due to range issues. Note that a Terrorist sniper will have a major advantage as he can take shelter inside the house and still be able to snipe from the window. Even if there are no present snipers, the Terrorists may have decided to hide within the hallway, waiting for victims to reveal themselves. Approach this area with caution and check potential hiding spots; as a Counter-Terrorist, and be sure that you are not alone since numerous amounts of team members can assist you in taking down the enemy force from above. If you are playing as a Terrorist, be sure to guard the long hall otherwise if the enemy are able to breach within the hallway, it is difficult to eliminate them especially when they get closer to the house. Try to throw your own grenades to hold the Counter-Terrorists back long enough for you to either retreat or reload. cs_italy0001 back hall.png cs_italy_cz0001 back hall.png 2014-03-10_00052.jpg cs_italy0002 back hall-2nd view.png cs_italy_cz0003 back hall-2nd view.png 2014-03-10_00053.jpg Sometimes, players take the middle pathways to get around the map due to its easily accessed entryways and it is located in the center of Italy. Campers are not common in these areas although a sniper may be located above the bridge that connects with the entrance to the apartment building and the Terrorist spawn zone. Similar to the far side area, players do not linger to wait in these passageways and prefer to engage the enemy or complete their team objectives. Unlike most parts of the map, players with assault rifles, machine guns, shotguns, and submachine guns tend to favor these routes as snipers will have a hard time in maintaining accuracy while being scoped-in and trying to prevent an enemy player in sneaking up behind. cs_italy0017 Middle.png cs_italy_cz0020 Middle.png 2014-03-10_00054.jpg cs_italy0018 middle-2nd view.png cs_italy_cz0019 Middle-2nd view.png 2014-03-10_00055.jpg 'House/Terrorist Spawn Zone/Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone' The house is tediously guarded by the Terrorists as they are aware that the hostages are one of the main objectives that the Counter-Terrorists must complete (the other one is to eliminate all opposing team members) before the time runs out. It is here that the some of the Terrorists will camp inside the house and await for the enemy to arrive. In fact, it is very rare to find the lack of patrolling Terrorists nearby or in the house thus the Counter-Terrorists must use caution when entering through the front door. If the CT team finds little to no resistance in this area, expect heavy fighting on their way back. HE grenades are almost never used in this area due to that the blast radius of the grenade can easily penetrate through walls and injure or kill the hostages. Instead, most of the other grenades are utilized to disorientate an enemy sniper, camping enemies, or from approaching enemies. For breaching or defense, players from both sides may spam Flashbangs and Smoke grenades, the former for blinding and the latter for covering the approach. In CS:GO some Terrorists may prefer to use Molotov Cocktail to cover the entrance. Any weapon may be used inside the house, depends on the player's preference and the situation; both sides are more likely to use shotgun or SMG like P90 due to the confined space, if Terrorists use hostage as shield, the CT can use assault rifle to quickly dispatch them (generally the CT assault rifle are more accurate than the ones used by the opposing side). Also the balcony is sniper's favorite spot as they can control a large portion of the area that CT will show up. In a few situations, if the Terrorists are completely surrounded and are trapped within the house, they may feel like stuck in an event that resembles the Alamo. Despite this, players must be aware and keep an eye on the balcony of the house as enemies can jump off the area and ambush opponents from behind. Note that there is no ladder to access to the balcony as you must go through the stairs of the house to reach it or use some crates to enter through a window. If you have human players, you can order them to crouch close to the balcony and you can jump on them to reach the upper floor with ease. Finally, as seen in the gallery, the bridge in the Terrorist spawn that is above the entrance/exit of the wine cellar can have enemies camping from the top. Experienced players will know that if a player is shooting at some enemies below, those assailants may decide to go up with the outside stairs and attempt to infiltrate the house. As a result, players from above will throw grenades and shoot around the staircase. cs_italy0007 T spawn zone.png|Terrorist Spawn Zone cs_italy_cz0009 T spawn zone.png 2014-03-10_00056.jpg cs_italy0008 T spawn zone-2nd view.png cs_italy_cz0010 T spawn zone-2nd view.png 2014-03-10_00057.jpg cs_italy0009 T spawn zone-3rd view.png cs_italy_cz0011 T spawn zone-3rd view.png 2014-03-10_00058.jpg cs_italy0011 Inside the House-top floor.png|Inside the house, top floor cs_italy_cz0012 Inside the House-top floor.png cs_italy css hostages.png cs_italy0012 Inside the House-first floor.png cs_italy_cz0013 Inside the House-first floor.png cs_italy css hostages 2.png Combat in the lone hostage rescue zone (where the CT spawn zone is also located) will only occur near the end of the round (if a few terrorists have survived). There are two pathways that players must be aware of to either guard the zone or to infiltrate through the map. One path leads to the far side and the middle while the other heads towards the apartments and the market. Snipers can be present in this area and can hold off enemies from a far distance. However, if both passageways contain approaching enemies, then escape is nearly impossible, unless you have enough firepower and team members. Note: The terrorists will follow these tactics when guarding the rescue zone while the Counter-Terrorists will generally storm through the area to escort the hostages to safety, if they have enough health. cs_italy0000 CT Spawn Zone.png cs_italy_cz0000 CT spawn zone.png 2014-03-10_00040.jpg cs_italy0001 CT Spawn Zone 2nd view.png cs_italy_cz0001 CT spawn zone-2nd view.png 2014-03-10_00041.jpg cs_italy0002 CT Spawn Zone-3rd view.png cs_italy_cz0003 CT Spawn Zone 3rd view.png 2014-03-10_00042.jpg Additional Tips & Tricks *The hostages are found in a two-story structure at the Terrorist start position. The Counter-Terrorists can reach the structure through two primary routes: the first is through the market and the long tunnel approaching the hostage area and the second is through a structure and its wine cellar found to the left from the CT start position. *The Terrorists have an easily defensible position. Beware of snipers in the upper floor of the hostages’ room, look out for Terrorists camping inside the wine cellar area, and beware of Terrorists guarding the hostages at close-range. *Italy’s challenges require the use of a sniper rifle. Through the market and subsequent tunnel is one of the ideal locations for long-range kills. Watch out for Terrorists at the tunnel’s end or positioned in the upper window. *The wine cellar route is a winding set of narrow hallways. Beware of camping Terrorists hiding behind the barrels or around corners. Shotguns can be effective in these tight quarters but aren't much worth in Italy’s other more open sections. A sub-machine gun or rifle will prove the best all-around weapon for this route. Category:Map guides